name_that_tunefandomcom-20200215-history
Qual É a Música?
Qual É a Música? was a Brazilian version of Name That Tune. Original Edition The first version debuted in 1976 as part of the program Silvio Santos , shortly after Silvio output of Rede Globo (the program Silvio Santos continued to be generated by TV Record of São Paulo and displayed nationally by TVS and the Network Tupi ) and later, by SBT . The game was played between two singers (or sets). Artists with the most famous holdings in the program were Ronnie Von , record wins, Silvio Brito and Gretchen . The artists played by less premiums than for notoriety; values (starting with a million cruise successively adjusted for inflation and monetary reforms) appear on the scene in large numbers referred to the awards Happiness Chest that were played between the regular cadres What is Music?. Were also part of the symbolic award ceremonies program (for example, using cards representing refrigerators) to tens of Chest customers and the musical numbers of competitors. With these parallel attractions, What is Music?, Next to Sunday in the Park and the Freshmen Show , became one of the frames of longer duration of program Silvio Santos in his time. Contemporary edition After a long break in 1990 , the program returned on August 1, 1999, radically recast the graphic aspect, but has not lost the essence of "joke". This edition of the program is characterized mainly by having been removed from display constants, which contributed to this step be less popular than the previous phase. At first the program was carried out in a shorter version (without the old Happiness Chest disputes) held only two competitors participating. In 1999, the What is the music began to adopt dispute teams with three participants, who later became the male and female teams. The participation of singers, there was a block of closure with the musical artist presentation, including dancers. In 2001, Tec Toy released a Windows version , achieving a reasonable amount of sales. In the same year, was canceled as a regular attraction of the program Silvio Santos, and now has own hours, being shown on Sunday night, with some minor changes: there was no longer the draw of 100 reais for 5 people of the winner team audience, , creating a separatória between male and female team within the scenario. In the auditorium of the fund were placed new matte panels with multicolored lights, leaving you with a more modern look. Soon after, in February 2002, was temporarily withdrawn from the program, and all production of the program was fired. In mid-2004, the former special reestreou noble band of SBT, with a greater focus on musical performances of the participating artists. Much of the members of the previous phase was readmitted, as the voice actors of the program Ellen Roche and Felipeh Fields , the scenario has undergone minor changes, the most notable was only the strongest shades of orange and the new lights scheme on top of the scenario, plus another restyling in the auditorium of the bottom panels. But this was the shortest stage of the program, lasting only a few months, he was taken down again at the end of that year, and this time the musical cast was directed to other programs of the house, existing or which were still being planned. He returned to be displayed on Sundays in March 2007 with some restorations in the scenario (score indicators in LCD, new lighting lights, etc.), but remaining with its rules. This program has been one of the most successfully managed in a short time, but its end was unexpected, just out of the air in May 2008, with the proposal of SBT to unify several old programs Silvio Santos into one, and the What is Music? was no exception: part of program production, such as singers Kiki, Andressa and Josiah, were transferred to the new framework of the program Silvio Santos , the "Make no mistake the Letter". On 24 February 2013, the format of this program returns, but for the Record . Direct were purchased by the issuer and is now called "Music Challenge" which will be a new framework for Gugu Program . Category:Foreign Shows